Back Then
by Mad-Malice
Summary: After one nasty rumor she wants to forget everyone's faces from Teiko. She did whatever she could to avoid them, especially the Generation of Miracles. Well, some of them...Sadly, she knew that within time she meet up with the one idiot that she did not want to face. An idiot who was nothing but kind and loving to her, while she simply walked over him. Aomine/OC.
1. Chapter 1

At first glance, he thought he recognized her, but shrugged it off. He had to concentrate on practicing. Just like her who needed to practice her dancing. Kuroko Tetsuya normally didn't always check out girls. His main priorities were usually just his teammates and basketball. But today, a certain girl caught his eye.

Now, she was pretty much average looking. She didn't have much to show except her legs maybe.(He wasn't going to lie, he thought her legs were really something to look at. They certainly weren't sticks like most of the girls at the school.) Her hair was a midnight black color that was shoulder length and was somewhat wavy. Her eyes were just a really dark brown color though she hid her right eye with her bangs.

But really, it wasn't like he was interested in her or anything. She just looked…oddly familiar to him. His mind then flashbacked by the time when he was in Teiko. A girl, with black hair tied back into a ponytail was sitting down minding her own business, pushing back thick-rimmed glasses to her nose. He shook off the memory. It couldn't be her right?

Minutes passed by and he wasn't aware that he was out of it until a basketball slammed into the right side of his face. "Oi! Tetsu pay attention!" called out the red headed Ace of the team. "Sorry." He stated but it came out more like a whisper.

Aida Riko was slightly pissed. She had two reasons; one, the team was extremely distracted by the dance club practicing a couple a feet away from them. Reason number two, the stupid dance club. Now the boys would be easy to handle since all she had to do was increase their practice by like 5x's and it would be enough to make them crawl all the way home. Though, the dance club…was something else.

She was completely against it at first going as far as to tell off the 'president' of the club. (But seeing how they were friends, the president didn't really take it all to heart at all.) The dance club had nowhere to go for you see, at the beginning of the year they would practice in a vacant room and dance in there, but seeing how the AC had broken and it was getting near summer, they wanted to practice in a place much cooler.

Nobuko ( The president, but Nobu for short.) had asked to practice in every place possible for the club to practice only to be turned down by…most of the clubs. (Riko couldn't help but think about how pathetic that was.) So Nobu decided that maybe it was ok to practice in the gym for the time being. Riko automatically said no to her, but that's when Nobu decided to pull out a certain card on Riko. If Riko wouldn't let them practice then she wouldn't help Riko bake that birthday cake for Serin's basketball captain. Riko quickly accepted that she lost to her so she had no choice but to let them stay.

The whistle blew, practice was done for the day.

Even though he didn't really do much, Kuroko wiped off the beads of sweat from his forehead. Once more his eyes glanced over at the black-haired girl. Their eyes met and once they had made contact the girl froze. From what Kuroko was able to tell, she looked…shocked? Like if he was some person that she really did not expect to see at all.

"Hey Yuzu stop daydreaming for once!" cried out one of the girls from the dance club. "Ugh, from the beginning…again." Stated out Nobu in an annoyed manner as a tall blonde girl ran over to the stereo to replay the song they were dancing along to. Nobu was stressed. They had a month to pull off at least 4 dance routines till the school did their open house.

Apart from that, their AC broke down in their clubroom, luckily for her Riko said yes. And she knew that her friend was extremely furious for distracting the basketball team. ( Though, it's their fault for losing concentration.) But of course that was something that wasn't much of huge problem. The problem was that they needed to practice 4 routines…and the club was barely capable of getting 2 routines down.

By the end of this week they would have 3 weeks down. They needed to pick up the pace. Fast.

"So you like that blue-haired kid, am I right Yuzu?"

The girl Yuzu, turned around to come face to face with a girl with perfectly straight long black hair that reached her bottom. She was around the same height as Yuzu and shared the same eye color as well. Dressed in red sweats, running shoes, and a white cami, Yuzu couldn't help but stare at her chest. "Ayame, don't you think you were the reason that the basketball team was so…distracted?"

Ayame flipped her long her over her right shoulder. "They are _**boys **_Yuzu. Of course hormone-crazed boys are gonna get distracted with 5 hot chicks dancing around with cleavage popping and booty shorts. By the way you should so wear those next time we go out." Yuzu pulled on the hem of her black shorts to make them appear longer but of course, that didn't work out.

"Like I was saying," Ayame said placing her hands on her hips. "I saw that blue-haired boy looking at you. He couldn't take his eyes off you! You should talk to him, he's pretty cute." Yuzu rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested. Besides, I doubt he likes me in that way." Before Ayame had the time to say anything the music started and practice started once more.

Throughout practice Yuzu tired her best at concentrating, but as she followed the dance steps her mind wandered off. The blue-haired boy kept popping in her mind and cursed to herself. _'I thought I saw the last of them. Or at least some of them…Just why on earth would he enroll in this school? I thought all those damn miracle players went to elite schools? Ugh, who cares it's just Kuroko after all.'_

Since they were both out of practice early both Kuroko and Kagami Taiga decided to go over their usual hangout place. Right after Kagami got his order and stuffed a burger in his mouth he just had to ask. "So…You got yourself a crush?" Kuroko looked at him with a blank stare as he kept sipping on his soda. "Doesn't seem like the type of girl I imagined you with but, I won't lie, she's pretty cute."

He stopped sipping his drink. "It's not like that it's just…she's somewhat of an old friend. Back when I was Teiko." Kagami raised a brow. Well, this was unusual. The only friends Kuroko ever talked about was his past teammates from middle school. Also to be truthfully honest, he thought that Kuroko had no other friends outside from basketball.

"Well, you've never talked about her. Did you even talk to her at all this past year?"

"She was more of an acquaintance to me and I never noticed that she went to Seirn till today."

Kagami stuffed an entire burger in his mouth swallowed the whole thing. "Ok, so what's the history behind you and this chick?"

Kuroko placed down his soda as his eyes seemed so distant that Kagami wondered that maybe it wasn't good to ask him that question. "I met Yuzuna-chan in my second year of middle school. Aomine, Momoi-chan, Yuzuna-chan and I had the same class. Yuzuna-chan wasn't very talkative back in middle school. She always kept to herself, very timid, and really kind. Me and her would make small talk every now and then in class, but one day someone took a particular liking to her."

_It was now the end of a regular school day and the students were so excited about this upcoming 3-day weekend. Girls chit-chatted among their friends about going to meet up with some guy or planning their girl's night out. The boys however, talked about going to go watch the recent horror film that just came out and about Saturday's basketball game. You'd think everyone would be hyped up about heading home…no?_

_Wrong. Not everyone was willing to go home. A tall tanned bluenette was heading towards this one gym that no one esle bothered to go practice. A rumor was spreading around saying that there was a ghost hanging about there. Which at first sounded quite ridiculous when his dear childhood friend warned him about the place. So of course, one night he decided to go check. He did hear footsteps and the sound of a ball being dribbled. At first he really thought that maybe his friend was right but then he found out-_

"_Hey Aomine-kun."_

_The tanned boy almost spat out the water he was drinking. Luckily, he was able to drink it all down. "You need to stop fucking doing that!" his shouting echoed throughout within the abandoned gym. A boy with light blue hair and matching blue eyes stared at him. He seemed rather weak looking next to the tanned boy, but they just happened to be teammates for this year's basketball team. The young boy passed his teammate the ball to him, "You ready to practice?"_

_He only grinned in return. _

_So they quickly dissolved into the world of basketball it wasn't long until the younger one suddenly stopped. The taller boy gave him a look of confusion. Just what on earth made him suddenly stop? Before he even asked why he noticed that he was looking towards the entrance of the gym. It was open but no one was there. Once more he was about to open his mouth again and ask but he was 'Shh'd' by his teammate._

_He looked at the door once more and there she was. A girl was standing beside the door and doing a poor job at hiding herself. ( Or maybe she wasn't trying at all.) "Um, are you lost Yuzuna-chan?" The girl, Yuzuna slowly stepped forward and entered the gym. Her eyes roaming around the gym and her arms encircling around her waist. "O-oh…it's just you Kuroko-kun. Hello Daiki-kun." _

_The tanned boy was now able to see her clearly. She was pretty much as tall as Testu, if not a few inches shorter. Her white colored sweater hid her black skirt making it look like if she was wearing nothing underneath except for her black thigh-high socks along with black high-top converse. Her black hair was tied into a pony-tail and long bangs to cover the majority of her left eye. A small blush appeared as she adjusted the black framed glasses that Daiki only believed that they were either used for sexy secretaries only or old geezers._

"_You believed of the rumors, didn't you Yuzuna-chan?" _

_She looked hesitant for a bit before answering back. "Well kind of…You see Kamiko-chan kept talking about it during lunch today and well I was curious to see if it was true or not. But I guess it's not." She gave them a genuine smile before the last sentence came out of her mouth. "You both must think I'm pretty stupid to think that there really was a ghost, huh?" _

"_Of course not! Hell, I almost believed it myself too but, found out it was Tetsu here practicing basketball." Aomine said as he messed up Kuroko's hair. "Wanna play with us Yuzuna-chan?" Kuroko asked holding up the basketball. She nodded to them, "No thank you really, I'm not all that well coordinated and I have to meet up with my friends within an hour. Sorry, but maybe I'll come by some other time and watch. Bye Kuroko-kun! Daiki-kun!" And with that done she just ran off and disappeared. _

"_Aomine-kun, you like Yuzuna-chan, don't you?"_

"…_WHAT!? Where the hell would you get that stupid idea?" Aomine replied ready to punch Kuroko at the very moment. ( But he knew that if he were to do that he'd most likely kill the boy.) "Because…you wouldn't stop staring at her." Aomine's brow rose. Just what in the world was this kid talking about? The girl was as plain as white rice. There was nothing special about her whatsoever. If she had F-sized cups then maybe he would've taken more notice in her but no. She was just…'meh'._

"_When she smiled, you took an interest in her. Your face, it was like you were showing an expression of amazement in a way." A nerve popped by the side of his forehead. He didn't need to hear this. "C'mon let's just get back to practicing."_

"Little did Aomine know that after that incident he started eyeing that girl more and more each passing day. It wasn't until our last year of middle school where Aomine started to slowly begin accepting his feelings for that girl and he tried so hard to gain her attention, but sadly by that year she was chasing after another person."

Kagami Taiga couldn't help but let out a laugh. Kuroko just kept his poker face on as usual and just kept on sipping his soda until Kagami calmed himself down. "Ah sorry, but, just knowing that Aomine had a crush on that girl and that she didn't like him in return...I'm sorry I just found it pretty funny."

"Well it's not." Kuroko stated matter-of-factly. "She's another reason why Aomine is the way he is." Kagami pushed the tray away of the mountain of wrappers and relaxed in his seat. "He must have really liked her huh?" Kuroko nodded. " He truly did, but it was all thanks to this one rumor that just made him…not want to do anything with her anymore."

"And what was this rumor about if you don't mind me asking?"

Kuroko hesitated, was the rumor that bad? " You see, the person that Yuzuna-chan was after, it was Haisaki." Kagami was speechless. That girl was after that fucking bastard? "Is she fucking crazy?! Why the fuck would someone ever like that son of a bitch?"

"Kagami-kun, please keep your temper down. People are staring." A small hint of red appeared on Kagami's cheeks. He propped his elbow to the table and placed his palm to his forehead. "The rumor was," Kuroko carried on quickly taking a sip from his drink. "That she slept with Haisaki. "I would believe that rumor too, hell, she was chasing after _that _guy. I think anyone would believe it."

"I honestly don't. She doesn't seem like that type of girl." Kuroko's eyes once again seemed distant. He also almost looked…furious? "You never know Tetsu, I mean girls are pretty deceiving." It still baffled Kagami. What kind of person could ever like Haisaki? After what he did to Alex, that guy was nothing but a waste. He wondered as how on earth Aomine must've felt. It must have been like a kick in the balls. Ouch.

He was about to take Kuroko's drink when he noticed that he was staring at the window, curious he looked out to find the girl standing there across the street waiting to cross. In his eyes, she was a lunatic, but he wondered what made Kuroko strongly believe that what happened between her and Haisaki was a rumor. Kagami suddenly caught Kuroko saying, " I know that that it's odd to hear that she was after Haisaki, but before that…She did have a soft spot for Aomine. I also know for a fact that Aomine must still still think about her every now and then. Maybe, there is still hope for them."


	2. Chapter 2

She was actually doing well avoiding Kuroko. She was lucky enough to avoid going to that fast food joint all thanks to her dear friend that had forgotten her money and Yuzuna decided to just invite her friend over at her place for dinner. Though, she knew that she was going to see him eventually especially since the basketball team had practice today. She decided to sit at a vacant table and just think to herself on how possibly she could avoid seeing that guy.

"Hey Yuzu, I promise I won't be long I need to find this book and Aoi needs to print something out. Just...don't leave us kay?" Yuzuna merely nodded her head. She hoped her friends wouldn't take so long in the library for she was starving since she had no time whatsoever to eat anything in the morning. But first she needed to figure out how in the world she could avoid- "Hello there, Yuzuna-chan." she felt her heart stop for a couple of seconds. She looked up from the table to see the blue-haired boy standing in front of her. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Only for a minute or so...I'm sorry if I startled you."

She nodded back a 'no' to him. _'Well, he's called the phantom player for a reason.'_ she thought.

Before the awkwardness started to settle between the two Kuroko decided to be the one with starting the conversation. " I didn't know you were such a good dancer. You're really good you know?" Her gaze fell down to the table, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She gave him a barely audible 'thank you' to him. " I didn't really recognize you yesterday, you've changed quite lot." A she couldn't help but let small smirk form on her lips. "Well it happens. I mean, you may look the same but how do I know for a fact you've changed your persona as well?" now she was glaring at him.

Her eyes were piercing back at him with such...hatred? No...it looked like she her emotions were just all over the place. Anger, pain, sadness all rolled into one. It really was quite a shocker to see her like this. The well kept calm girl he knew back in Teiko was now in a mess of tangled emotions. This time it was his turn to avoid her her gaze. " I know the rest of them turned out really...prideful and full of themselves, but I -"

"Yuzu-chan we got our shit lets go now!" in came by a girl no taller than 5 ft. She was waving around a pamphlet and other papers in her hand but was quickly shh'd by a blonde girl who seemed to be 5'9. Yuzuna didn't hesitate in quickly getting up and murmuring a good bye to Kuroko who just stayed there not moving whatsoever. She literally speed-walked her way out of the room with her two friends having a somewhat hard time keeping up with her.

"Yuzu-chan you ok?" asked the tall blonde holding her books to her chest.

"Did that guy touch you in an inappropriate place?" cried out the small girl.

"I-It's nothing." she stated trying her hardest to calm herself for she knew that if she kept thinking about them, the incident from a year ago, and the boy who held so much admiration for her...she knew for a fact she would break. She definitely was not going to let anyone else see that happen. Thankfully, her friends didn't question much about Kuroko.(If they really wanted to know they would most likely would wait till after school and ask her about it.) She literally almost forgot about even seeing him earlier that day until that is her blonde friend; Junko decided to ask about him as they headed over to the gym.

" So I saw you were talking to the blue-haired guy...Did he say something to you?"

"..." She really had no idea how on earth she was going to respond. She honestly hoped they would forget about it just like she did, but that of course didn't happen. She never really told her friends about her past in Teiko. All her friends knew was that her family were living in the States while she stayed in Japan and lived with a friend of the family. They knew nothing about her past school life whatsoever. Though, she figured that they thought she was a loner back in her elementary and middle school days. (Now that was partly true.)

She never really thought she would have to ever talk about what had happened a year ago. At all. She didn't think she would ever run into them ever again, she thought she didn't have the need to to tell them. Or anyone. Well something has to be said sooner or later. She choosed the latter. "Oh, nothing much. He was just said 'Hi' to me was all. Nothing important."

"Seriously? Aw c'mon! I thought some romance was finally blossoming into your life."

"Well Sorry to burst your bubble Aoi-chan."

The small girl seemed really disappointed but quickly started talking about something her younger brother had done last night. Something about taking away her DS or some sort. Yuzuna slowly started drifting into her own world until someone shouted out, "Watch out!" There before her eyes was an incoming ball ready to slam into her face when out of no were a flash of blue appeared before her hitting the ball into another direction. Yuzuna just stood there, slowly registering as to what just happened and what would have happened.

"You should really take more notice of you're surroundings Yuzuna-chan."

It was no other than the phantom himself. The comment irked her but instead muttered out a mumbled, 'Thank you' to him. "No problem." He replied. "Yuzu-chan! Hurry Up!" she heard Ayame shout out from across the gym. When she barely took a step away from him that's when he decided to say the most stupidest thing she has ever heard come out of his mouth. "If you're not busy Saturday, you could go over at the town's arcade. It would be nice to hangout with you again. Along with Mukkun and Kise if you want."

She just wanted to scoff, but instead blabbered out a , " I'll think about it." to him.

If she had no intention to ever talk to him what on earth made him think that she'll want to talk to Mukkun and Kise? (Well, Mukkun was maybe an exception. He wasn't one to really care about drama or believe in rumors.) The nerve of this guy and thanks to him, she kept on messing up more than several times during practice which made their 'leader' become extremely bitchy.

"Alright, that's enough practice for today. Yuzu-chan, what's up with you today? You've been out of it a lot more than usual."

_'Really Mizuki? You really had to ask me that when the basketball team is still here?'_

She let out a sight before she nodded a 'no' to her. "It's fine, really, I'm just really...uh, frustrated with school. Y'know, my grades aren't doing too well so that's been kinda been bringing me down." The tall tanned girl gave her skeptical look. Yuzuna usually kept an average grade and normally stayed like that. ( Minus in the English department she excelled in that subject.) Mizuki knew that her friend hardly ever had any trouble with grades but none-the-less she accepted that. " Alright, but try to stay focus next time, ok?" Yuzuna gave her a small smile and nodded in return.

"Hey how about we all go hangout at the ice cream parlor downtown? It's been a while since we've gone there, how about it Yuzu-chan? It'll get your mind off things." exclaimed Ayame who was just beaming from the thought. "You just wanna see Azuma, don't you?" a girl around the same height as both Ayame and Yuzuna crossed her arms and gave a sly smile to Ayame. "Wh-what? Of course not!" The girl; Kiyori, just rolled her eyes. "So that's a yes right? It's been a long time since I've ate ice cream and it sounds like a great idea."

Mizuki giggled and agreed to it. "Sure, we'll go."

As the rest of the girls started talking about the upcoming hangout Yuzuna decided to just go ahead and leave. "You guys just text ok?" They all nodded in unison but Junko took notice that she was still in her practice clothing. "You're not gonna change?" Normally Yuzuna would put on her school uniform back on before leaving campus but this time she just didn't feel like putting it back on. She was tired and just wanted to leave school right away and have that phantom out of her sight. "Nope. I don't feel like changing, and I just wanna get home as soon as possible and lie in bed. See you guys."

Something really was off.

Yuzuna really didn't feel uncomfortable until she kept getting stares from various guys. She gripped onto her bag and couldn't help but look down in embarrassment. She really should've had put on her school uniform before leaving. She sighed in relief when she finally made it out the gate but almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a certain voice shout out her name.

"Yuzu-chan! Is that really you?!" There standing in front of her was a pinkette with similar colored eyes was the last person she wanted to see. Well...second to last. "M-momoi!"

"It's been such a long time since I last saw you! How you've been?"

First Kuroko and now she had to deal with this girl. Just how worse can this day get? "Momoicchi, I thought you said-Oh, Yuzucchi...Hey! It's been awhile!" Oh no not him, if there was a ranking list of the most annoying of all of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota would be first place. "Midorimacchi, come look! It's Yuzucchi!" Yuzuna swore she felt one of her nerves pop. She never liked Midorima only because she felt like he didn't like her either and after the incident he became more colder towards her. " So I see." he stated pushing up his glasses to his nose. "Uh, hey..." was all she could think of. Honestly, why would they appear as well?

_'Well, at least it's not stupid Aomine.' _

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked before the atmosphere got awkward between them. "We came by to see Tetsu-kun, are you going home? We could all walk you home if you want." She quickly nodded a 'no' to them. "Thanks but no thanks, if you don't mind I really have to go home." Yuzuna didn't bother to wave bye or look at them again, she just simply walked passed by them.

Her walk back home really wasn't all a pleasant one. She got whistled at various time, which annoyed the hell out of her. And the fact that Momoi, Midorima, and Kise all just suddenly decided to come by Serin? Another question that just wouldn't leave her alone was that she was actually by herself and that Aomine wasn't around at all. Now that was something. Probably got in a fight...yeah, that sounded pretty reasonable.

Stepping inside the small apartment that she lived with her 'roomate' she took off her shoes and cried out, "I'm home!". She had a habit of yelling that out even if no one was there. Probably did it out of homesickness, she wasn't really quite sure. Yuzuna made her way into her room and just flopped onto her bed that was still in a tangled mess from this morning. Crawling up to her pillow she turned to her drawer which had a picture of her and the Generation Of Miracles. She found Kuroko standing right beside her and Momi grabbing a hold of her. Midorima seemed pissed off by Kise, probably about some comment he made on his lucky charm that day. ( He was holding onto a green Care Bear.) On the right side were Murasakibara or better known a Mukkun between her and Kuroko. Eating away some Hello Kitty rice crackers that Momoi had given him that day. Beside him was the devil himself, or better yet the devil's son; Akashi. There was something about him that she didn't like though, she thought that maybe it was of because of his need to always _always_ be on top.

Then there was the idoit, the one who sought after her even though she in the end decided to go after the asshole. There he stood behind her and Kuroko ruffing Kuroko's head with a stupid grin on his face. Oh, how she wanted to slap herself everytime she remembered about anything related to the Generation Of Miracles. She really was a dumbass then, but she knew better now. The incident that had happened a year ago really caused her a lot of hurt not from the shit she got from some of the girls at Teiko, no. That was something she was able to deal with. The one thing that did hurt her the most was that her so called 'friends' at the time didn't really defend her.

The majority of them stayed silent and didn't say much of a word to her. Aomine, who she thought would actually try to listen to her didn't. Instead, he just became cold and distant to her and around that time that's when he too decided to become an ass as well. The sweet, caring, Aomine that probably no one ever saw, not even Momoi, decided to become a competitive asshole thinking he was better than everyone else.

She made a mental note to herself to ask a close friend of hers to see if anyone has whopped his ass this past year's basketball competition.

* * *

My excuse for not updating? Well, I guess you can say that life just got in the way. I was planning on updating as soon as possible but an unfortunate event happened that just caused me to just not update as soon as I had hoped for. Also, I had gotten into Project K and I quickly became obsessed with that as well. I will try my best to update this fic as much as I possibly can along with putting up another story. I know it's best to finish this story first but, I just really wanna put up my other story as well ...I hope you all have a wonderful year.


End file.
